


Ocean Waves

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: The sounds of waves crashing into the shoreline calmed Lance’s peaking nerves. His soft eyes were staring across the sea as the sunset cast a pallet of oranges, reds, blues, and purples onto the gorgeous body of water. His small hands rested on the railing separating him and the drop into the sea lying below. The boy stood up straight the blue jumper hiding his lean body from prying eyes. He lifted his camera up and leaned forward and with the click of a button, the shutter clicked, capturing the moment in an internal and beautiful prison. Locked away in such an elegant way.“It’s so beautiful…” Shiro says quietly.“It is…” Lance looked at him, “Hey Shiro?” He asked simply.“Hm?” The male replies.Lance looked down, “You won’t judge me if I tell you something? Something personal..?”





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Ruby! I'm sorry, it's late! I was going to add a piece of art but something happened and I lost it :(! I hope you enjoy this at least.

The soft smell of coffee filled Lance's nose. He felt at ease as he began setting up shop. It was a warm Saturday morning in the small town of San Angel, California. As Lance poured coffee beans into the grinder, the chime of the bell hanging above the front door rang in Lance's ears. He turned and saw Shiro. He smiled as Shiro's eyes met his. Shiro had been his best friend since the fourth grade. He was two years older than him but it wasn't a big deal between them. They had met one day when Lance was eating his lunch by himself and Shiro saw him. They hit it off immediately. They grew closer and Lance would be a liar if he said he hadn't started growing fonder of Shiro. Yeah, It was going to be a great day for Lance.

"Good Morning, Shiro!" He chimes with a smile.

"Mornin'," The older man grumbles, obviously tired.

Lance giggled softly. He was an early riser. He always had been, ever since he started helping out his Abuela in the coffee shop. Lance loved his Abuela. She was the only family he had ever known and ever had.

"Come on, grumpy pants! Help me set up shop!" He says, going back to pouring coffee beans into the grinder.

"I'm just tired. No need to call me grumpy," Shiro replies with a yawn, "Give me an apron,"

The younger male rolled his eyes and grabbed an apron from the hook beside him tossing it at Shiro and beginning to grind the coffee beans down to powder. Shiro caught it, placing it on his body and tying it, so it stayed in place. He went around back and went into the kitchen to prepare food for the day. They never got much business. The shop wasn't too popular but it was still a nice place to have coffee with friends or your significant other. The menu didn't have large meals, just some sweets such as Cinnamon Buns, Muffins, other pastries, and some small breakfast sandwiches. Lance was always able to run the small shop on his own but liked it when Shiro helped.

"I hear there's going to be a really pretty sunset over the ocean today. Would you like to join me? I think it'd be some nice time together," Lance mentions as he shut the grinder off, "We haven't been able to hang out a lot lately,"

Shiro hummed as he turned on the oven, "I'd love to, Lance. Can we head out at Five o'clock? I don't think a lot of people will be out to watch the sunset,"

Lance felt his heart leap forward, "Sure! It would give me time to get ready,"

"But first... Let's get a day of work out of the way,"

Lance hummed in agreement. Then the shop fell quiet, with the sound of birds chirping, the smell of fresh made pastries and coffee making up the environment around Lance and Shiro. Shiro looked out of the window and smiled happily as he saw birds fly by the window and the flowers decorating the front of the shop blew in the gentle breeze.

\------

As the shop closed, Lance stretched his long arms up, "We got so much business today!" he whines softly.

"What are you whining about? You made a lot of money today!" Shiro replies hanging his apron up.

"Shut up, Smartass," Lance shoots hanging up his apron.

"I'll gladly shut up, Kiss ass," Shiro shoots back playfully.

"Ugh! How dare you, you rude swine!" Lance laughs as he headed upstairs, where his small apartment was.

"Still your best friend," He calls as Lance opened the door at the top of the stairs and heading inside.

Lance closed the door behind him and went to his room picking out some black jeans and a Navy Blue jumper. He pulled on his tennis shoes and brushed his chocolate brown hair. He looked himself in the mirror and smiles at himself.

"This is not a date, We're just hanging out!" He says to himself.

He grabs his digital camera and makes his way back down to Shiro. Lance hops down and smiles at Shiro, “You ready to go?” 

Shiro looks at him, “Yes I am, m’lady,” he teases, opening the door for Lance, the bells rang, yelling at them that the door was opened. 

Lance smiled widely and thought to himself, “ _So maybe this is a date_ ,” 

\----

The sounds of waves crashing into the shoreline calmed Lance’s peaking nerves. His soft eyes were staring across the sea as the sunset cast a pallet of oranges, reds, blues, and purples onto the gorgeous body of water. His small hands rested on the railing separating him and the drop into the sea lying below. The boy stood up straight the blue jumper hiding his lean body from prying eyes. He lifted his camera up and leaned forward and with the click of a button, the shutter clicked, capturing the moment in an internal and beautiful prison. Locked away in such an elegant way. 

“It’s so beautiful…” Shiro says quietly.

“It is…” Lance looked at him, “Hey Shiro?” He asked simply.

“Hm?” The male replies. 

Lance looked down, “You won’t judge me if I tell you something? Something personal..?”

Shiro stood straight and looked at him, “I will never judge you, Lance. But there is something I want to tell you,”

Lance looked at him, “O-Oh… what is it?” 

“Remember in high school, when I brought you those flowers?” He asks softly, “And dedicated a song to you?”

Lance smiled a bit, “And then you tripped when trying to dance your way to my friends and me?” 

Shiro laughed, “Really? The great trip? You dare bring that up?” 

“Yes, I dare! But… But I do remember that..” 

Shiro stared at him, he stood to look at Lance directly, hand on the rail breathing out, “Let’s just say what we have to say on three,”

One…

_Lance’s heart was beating like a drum._

Two…

 _Shiro’s mind too clouded by his thoughts._

Three…

 _Warm lips on cold ones._

Shiro was kissing Lance. Lance was kissing Shiro. Lance shocked by the loving, but also aggressive action. His heart was exploding into a flame fueled by the gasoline of love. His fingers gripping onto Shiro’s shirt. Damn, he wanted to do this for a while. A long, long while. But when Shiro pulled away, he felt empty again, a heavy weight bearing down on him. His lips were a castle. Guarding him and letting him melt in comfort. But when they were gone, he felt like he was in the center of the battlefield.

Shiro’s face was turning redder and redder, “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..” 

Lance began shaking his head staring down, “I’ve been waiting for the longest time to kiss you..”

The male’s eyes widened, “Really?” 

Lance smiled, “Yes,”

Shiro grabbed his chin and move for another kiss, but Lance covered Shiro’s lips, “Don’t push it,” he teased.

Shiro licked his hand, which grossed Lance out and caused him to wipe the saliva off Shiro’s shirt. They both laughed.

“This… Won’t change how we act around each other right?” Lance asks softly, fidgeting. “I don’t want it to change that,”

Shiro looked at him, “If you don’t want me to treat you any differently, I can do that,” 

“I like our friendship now… Just add the kisses and cuddles,” he explains, “Because I don’t want us to try too hard to make this work when it already does,”

“Okay, I can agree with that,” 

Lance smiled and pressed a kiss back to Shiro’s lips. Shiro kissed him back, Lance smiled as he pulled away.

“I really like you,” Lance smiled.

“I really like you too,” Shiro replied.

As the sun dipped lower and lower under the horizon, their love for each other only rose. The darkness settled around them, the chill of the night cradling them. Lance’s soft hands held Shiro’s face, a small smile cast on his lips. The ocean waves now calm, the moonlight slowly encasing their small town of San Angel. Like a shutter clicking in their minds, that memory was encased forever in their minds.


End file.
